On The Road Again
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Juliette had enough of Horizon and decided it was time to take off. Shelby knowing that Juliette would be useless on her own went down to help.
1. The Motel

Shelby was worried. She was stressed out. Juliette was cutting again and that bad enough but now there was talk of her getting kicked out because they weren't suppose to handle suicidal cases and they weren't sure if she was suicidal.

Now she had to worry about that and they wouldn't let her go see or talk to her. She needed her to be okay. She didn't know how she could handle losing Juliette, even if it was her just leaving Horizon.

"Still worried?" Daisy asked sitting next to Shelby on the bed.

"Fucking Kat I swear I'm going to slaughter her. If I found the bloody shirt it wouldn't be this bad. I could've talked to Jules and find out if she needed help or if it was a one time thing. I could've found a better way than what happened." Shelby just wanted her girlfriend back. "I'm going to kill her status seeking useless excuse for a mother if I found out she had anything to do with this."

Daisy just nodded along, it was clear no matter what she said Shelby already knew what she was going to do.

"She just has these moments of complete selfishness and stupidity and they need to stop. I can't put up with anymore. I can't handle any more. She's getting more and more self centered lately and its not her. She isn't usually like this and I just want to find out why she is now. She even talked about running off, she wanted me to go with her. I told her no….what if I'm the reason she did that? What if it was because I said no…"

"I don't think you could make her do that Shelby. I really don't. That is something that has become a reaction from the shit her mother does. She knows that as far as you're concerned she's near perfect." Daisy would have gone as far to say perfect but she knew that Juliette had issues with that word.

"Still if I had said yes…"

That night when everyone was gone to bed and Kat was asked to keep an eye on Juliette, Juliette's plan was set in motion. She made the cut days ago if she wanted to off herself she would've by now.

So now she was planning to leave. She'd ask Shelby because she doesn't want to leave her behind but if Shelby stayed she was still going. She didn't need help. She could do this all on her own.

But still if Shelby did agree to come it would be so much better.

…

"Are you insane? Did the blood loss cause a lapse in your IQ?" Shelby didn't like being woken up, Juliette knew that but tough.

"No I'm not insane. Do you want to come with me or not."

"No way. You're on your own Princess." Shelby knew that Juliette wouldn't make it past the school's gate alone.

"Fine." Juliette left without another word. She didn't need anyone's help.

She made it ten minutes before Shelby went after her.

"You really are clueless. Where do you think you are headed right now?" Shelby asked catching up to Juliette far too quickly.

"To town, I should see the road any minute now." Juliette wasn't putting up with Shelby's shit right now.

"You're literally heading away from everything but the woods. Don't worry I'm sure if anyone was going to find a bear it would be you." Shelby rolled her eyes. "You really do need me don't you?"

"Maybe a little." Juliette admitted in a sigh before slipping her hand in Shelby and allowing the blonde to lead her in the right direction. They ended up hitching a ride into town with some nice old woman, a few men had offered them rides but Shelby was quick to politely say no while subtlety letting them know she was armed. Yes it was only a knife she stole from the kitchen on the way out but it was better than nothing which was what Juliette took with her.

They went to the local bar first, Shelby said she knew a way to get money and it was better if Juliette didn't know what that was. She was pretty sure Shelby was going to steal stuff but at least this way she could pass a lie detector test.

While Shelby was off doing that Juliette went to the bar and hoped she could order a drink and not have to pay right away, luckily as soon as she sat down some guy offered to buy her a drink.

"Come here often?" He asked and Juliette tried not to roll her eyes at the cheesiness of the line.

"Yeah I guess. You?"

"Far too much I suppose." He wasn't too old, he was maybe in his thirties. She was sure she has had step fathers younger than him.

"Are you here alone?" He was leaning in closer and she would've asked him back off she didn't think it would be rude with him buying her drink and all.

"No, my friend is around somewhere." Juliette explained while looking to see if she could spot Shelby. She couldn't. When the drink was placed in front of her she smiled at the man and even clinked their glasses together before drinking.

"I'm Trevor." He held out his hand.

"Juliette." She shook his. Soon one drink became four and she was pretty sure she was getting drunk, she didn't know what drunk was like but she figured she was close.

Shelby had enough cash now to get them a motel room for a few nights which should be more than long enough for Juliette to get this rebellion thing out of her system.

She spotted a guy at the bar order two drinks and dropped something in one of them. Okay Shelby was going to see where the girl was, and frowned when he made a beeline to a so drunk she could barely stand up Juliette. Oh fuck no. He was not trying to sleep with Juliette.

She subtly bumped into him causing him to spill the drugged drink all over himself. She muttered a halfhearted apology before heading over to Juliette.

"Jules it's time to go." Shelby wrapped an arm around Juliette who immediately leaned fully on her and wrapped her arms around her neck…well one arm was around her neck, the other was reaching down her back and grabbing her ass. Well she knew what kind of drunk Juliette was. Shelby practically carried Juliette out of the bar and walked the short distance to the motel. Once she unlocked the door and opened it she led Juliette straight to the bed and tried to get her to stay sitting up straight. "Jules I want you to tell me how many drinks did you have, can you do that?" The brunette nodded in response. "Great how many." She held up seven fingers. "Can you tell me in words how many you had to drink? Come on Jules let me know you can still talk. How many drinks did you have?"

"L?" This was followed by Juliette laughing hysterically because she said a letter and not a number.

"Alright come on, you need to get this alcohol out of your system before you die of alcohol poisoning and I get sued by your mother for criminal neglect." Shelby helped Juliette up and started leading her to the bathroom.

"We how that are doing?"

"Well Princess we are going to use a skill that you have mastered." She lifted up the toilet seat and waited for Juliette to catch on.

"Up you me want throw to?" Juliette was getting sleepy on top of everything.

"Yes Jules, so either you do what you do best or I go rip a page of the germ invested bible which might have some guy's seamen on it and I shoved that down your throat to get you started." Shelby didn't sign up for this. She was use to holding up drunk girl's hair when they puked but she was not use to making them throw up. "Do you want me to go to the store and pick up some ipecac for you? If you're having some performance issues."

"Much ipecac took time too last I."

"Okay that's out, too much dangers with over use." Shelby did have an idea but she didn't want this to turn into more than a one-time thing. "Just shove your fingers down your throat!" Yes Shelby wasn't watching, she couldn't watch hell she could barely listen to it but someone needed to hold back Juliette's hair. "I know of a way. It's going to hurt though…"

"Is what it?"

"A punch to the stomach. I've done it before…" She wasn't looking forward to hitting Juliette, not since her feelings became all confusing towards the girl. Juliette just nodded and closed her eyes. "Just stay relax, don't tense up." Shelby took a deep breath and punched Juliette in the stomach it was enough to make the drunk girl almost fall over from impact but not even so much as a cough minus the sound of wind getting knocked out of her. Shelby had to think it over. "I'm going to have to try again, come back." She did it two more times, each time was a failure. True she didn't put the full force as she could in the punches but the last person she did that one was two hundred pounds, with Juliette she didn't want to break anything on her. _Shit. I don't have any other choice. Oh god she is going to hate me. I really hope she understands. _"Hey Jules, Mike got a scholarship to Yale right? I mean all he does is kick around a ball with a perfect G.P.A. that's pretty exciting. Mike going to Yale, Alyssa already in Harvard medical. They all got their offers when they were younger than you. I guess we should all be checking the mail waiting for your letter of early acceptance, begging you to join the next Ivy League school. Oh right. I forget. You were just expelled from your high school for selling diet pills. I guess they frown on that. Plus your marks are barley passing even Auggie does better than you and he can't read." She moved around a bit. "Did I tell you how grateful I am that you're wearing long sleeves? Your arms creep me the fuck out, bad enough all those so obvious attention seeking scars, but look at them. Look how disgusting they are. Really glad you got 'em covered otherwise I'd be puking my guts up. I'm telling you it's great getting this off my chest. I mean look at you. You're fucking hideous. You can't do shit all, hell the only thing you're good at is throwing up and you can't even do that!" Shelby subtly swept the bathroom for any objects Juliette could use to cut herself, the goal was to puke not cut. "I never thought I'd imagine your mother would be right about something but she has you pegged." With that Shelby left the bathroom, as soon as she heard the urging she decided it was a good chance to go to the convenience store down the street, pick up some things they'll be needing when this was over.

When she came back Juliette was lying on the floor near the bed shivering. Shelby had to roll her eyes at that, you'd think she would be use to this.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I can't walk. I keep falling down…"

"Well at least now you're getting your words in the correct order." Shelby helped Juliette up to the bed and went through the bags until she found a thick hoodie. "Here put this on." She heard Juliette toss the shirt on the bed but felt her tugging at her arm.

"Lie down with me." Juliette half asked half begged and Shelby knew she was pouting. She always pouted when she wanted something. Shelby rolled her eyes but lied down anyways only to discovered Juliette hadn't put the hoodie on yet. "No, no half naked cuddling." Shelby couldn't handle this.

"Shh…" Juliette started kissing Shelby's neck while her hands wandered.

"No. Jules you're drunk. You don't want to do this. Stop." Shelby would love to have sex with Juliette, in any other situation that involved the brunette to be actually sober.

"Not drunk." Even she said it Shelby could hear the slight slur, the vomiting only got the dangerous levels out she was still pretty out of it if she couldn't walk.

"Then go walk in a straight line." Shelby removed Juliette's hands a fifth time before getting off the bed altogether.

"Tease." Juliette sulked pulling the hoodie over her head. "My stomach hurts really bad. Must from you punching me three freaking times."

"I was trying to save your life. I'm sorry if it means a bit of sore stomach for awhile." Shelby handed Juliette the mouth wash and tooth brush and helped the handsy drunk to the bathroom. "Brush your teeth, you reek." Shelby waited until Juliette was using the sink to hold her up before leaving her to get changed into something better to sleep in.

"Shelby, why won't you sleep with me?"

"There is only one bed Princess and I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"No, why won't you have sex with me?"

"You are drunk. I am not taking advantage of the fact that you are drunk."

"Pussy." Juliette mumbled. She made her way back to the bed thanks to the sturdy walls keeping her up. Shelby rolled her eyes turning off the lights and grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.

"Want to watch some tv before we go to sleep?"

"Pick something good." Shelby was going through the channels and stopped when she saw a certain blonde fighting vampires.

"How about Buffy?"

"Yes! I miss this show. Hardest thing about going to Horizon is totally missing Buffy."

"It so is." The commercial announcing the countdown to the season five final was on and they both realized they really needed to catch up. Luckily they had their chance.

Shelby wasn't sure when she was falling asleep, sometime after finding out that Buffy had a sister because she remembers Juliette freaking the fuck out because she did not remember a sister in the other seasons. She looked at the clock. It was three thirty, Jesus they only left the bar at ten. The banging on the door continued and reminded Shelby of what woke her up.

_Who could that be. I know I left the do not disturb sign on the door. _Shelby got up and went to the door looking through the small peep hole. It wasn't Peter but she didn't really recognize the guys so she ignored them and went back to bed.

Five minutes later the pounding stopped but the door opened a minute or two later. Shelby remembered feeling a hand covering her mouth preventing her to say anything. She watched as they pulled Juliette out and she recognized them…well one of them. The guy from the bar. They guy who tried to drug Juliette.

"Time to get what I paid for. You think those drinks were free." The guy was restraining Juliette without any effort. Shelby was putting up more of a fight but she was sure that she was covered in hand marks but she had more experience with this kind of thing. She knew what was coming. She knew it was going to happen and that was why she was fighting so much, telling them to leave Juliette alone.

The guy from the bar pulled out a knife and placed it against Juliette's throat. "Everyone stays nice, quiet and still and this bitch doesn't get killed." Shelby froze as soon as the knife went near Juliette. She knew she was really helpless now. "You blondie, made me have to wait so you get to watch before it's your turn.'


	2. The Woods (extended)

A/N: The research for this was a bitch. I am awaiting phone calls from the police and the like. This better be worth it.

Shelby was lying in bed when she woke up, she felt Juliette mostly on top of her clinging to her. She was in pain for some reason. She tried to get up but Juliette was clinging on pretty tightly. Shelby ran her hand through Juliette's hair. She liked this, waking up with Juliette next to her. She wanted to keep waking up like this. She could make the weekend away turn into the week, than the weeks, the months, years. They could get jobs or something, anything to keep from having to go back to reality.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Juliette keeping her close. "I love you." She whispered before falling back asleep herself.

Shelby woke up this time to the sound of urging and crying. She rushed to the bathroom, not sure why doing that hurt so much to find Juliette bent over the toilet. "Baby are you okay?" Shelby sat at the edge of the tub holding up the sick brunette's hair.

"No….I think I'm dying." Shelby started rubbing Juliette's back knowing all about the problems of a hangover.

"You're not dying you're just hungover. This is why you don't drink so much." Shelby started to notice some bruises on Juliette's arms. They were hand shaped, big hand shaped too. Shelby tried to remember what happened but it wasn't happening it. She was going to have to ask Juliette if she remembered anything. "What happened to your arms? Did that happen at the bar?" She tried to recall if she saw them when they got back.

"I don't remember. Why do people drink if they just get sick? This is terrible. I'm never drinking again." Juliette had to stop talking because her mouth was otherwise occupied.

"Not everyone gets hungover." Shelby knew only a handful though. She got up and wetted a facecloth handing it to Juliette before heading into the room to get a bottle of water she picked up the night before.

"I'm never drinking again." She promised but Shelby heard that promise all too much, though if anyone would keep that promise it was her. When Juliette turned around Shelby spotted the thin line across her neck, it looked like a very shallow cut.

"What happened to your neck?"

"No idea, I can't remember it must've happened when I was going through the woods maybe I got caught by an asshole branch." Juliette shrugged her shoulders not too concerned with her injuries apparently. Shelby helped Juliette up and got her back in bed tossing the sheets back.

"Jules, are you on your period?" She didn't understand why there was so much blood, was that always there.

"No…I shouldn't be….why….holy crap." Juliette looked down at the bloody sheets. How did that happen. "Are you?"

"Yes Juliette this is from me, that's why I asked you." Shelby shook her head. "Was it always like that?"

"It's in the middle…"

"We're going to go to a different motel okay…..a fancier one…." Shelby started to pack the few items that were left out when she found a two small baggies on the ground next to a few drops of blood. "Jesus! Okay we're leaving now." Shelby tried to remember if she noticed them when they first went in the room but she couldn't get a full grasp on the memory. She looked over at Juliette and then she started to remember something. Some guy had a knife to Juliette's throat…..why did someone have a knife to her throat…probably the same reason why they were covered in bruises. She could ask Juliette but she didn't want to worry her if she didn't remember it. Surely she would've mentioned it if she did.

Juliette didn't understand why Shelby was freaking out but she didn't want to make it worse by asking. "Alright." Juliette was taking a few of the clothes strewn about and noticed her teddy bear was not among them. Shelby also seemed to notice.

"Where's Winston?"

"Stop calling him Winston that isn't his name!"

"Steve is not a fancy name. Winston is! You need to give him a better fucking name!"

"Oh hey I found him…I didn't unpack him…" Juliette didn't understand that. She never slept without him. She literally could not sleep without him. "Shelby can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Jules what is it?"

"I remember groping you a lot last night….did we do the sex?" Shelby didn't want to laugh but honestly Juliette was that innocent she didn't even know to properly phrase it.

"No Princess we did not 'do the sex' nor did we have sex." Shelby answered confidently she knew she wouldn't be able to take advantage of Juliette even if she was drunk.

"Oh thank god." Juliette still didn't know how to explain the pain then…must have been a side effect of the hangover.

They left the motel behind and got a taxi to the bus station. Shelby was glad she got more than enough money for a few days.

"We're really doing this. We're going and never looking back." Juliette sounded unsure yet at the same time excited.

"If you want too." Shelby reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. "We can stay in town and think it over another night." Shelby looked over at Juliette and started to remember things a bit better. They were at the bar, she had just stolen some guy's wallet when she spotted some guy put something into a drink. Why did he seem familiar though…Juliette…the guy tried to drug Juliette! That fucking asshole. "Let's go spend some time in the woods, see what we can find. You know in case Peter notified the police and people were out looking. They know how much you hate the woods, they never would think we went there willingly." Plus asshole drug guy would never check the woods.

"I thought the upside from leaving Horizon was that it meant no more time in the woods." Juliette whined slightly as Shelby lead them towards the trees.

"It's just important we stay out of town for a while okay." Shelby didn't want to get into it and she was really hoping Juliette didn't press the matter. She did need to find out what happened but she knew from what other's told her that it's not easy to remember stuff after being drugged and she had to guess they were drugged otherwise she would remember she remember all the shit her step father did so it didn't make sense not to remember what that guy…maybe guys did.

"What are we going to do?" Juliette left it up for debate since there was so many things that they had no idea what it was for.

"We'll think of something, but we need to make sure we're safe and we won't get caught. Remember when Sarah and Julia ran off? They weren't allowed to speak to each other, they were completely separated until Julia left. I don't want that to happen to us." Shelby didn't. She really did just want everything to stay the same…even if it never would.

…

"I'm bored." Juliette whined for the fiftieth time as she leaned against a tree while Shelby was trying to search her memories for what happened last night.

"Jules, you keep saying that. You can say it every second there will still be nothing I can do about it."

"I already suggested something to do but you said no. I can't do it alone."

"I'm sorry Princess but right now I'm not in the mood to make out." Shelby admitted.

"There's nothing else to do."

"Find something to do!" She snapped.

Juliette was getting sick of being treated like shit recently. She didn't know why Shelby was getting so testy ever since they left the motel.

"I'm not doing the sex with you for a very long time."

"Oh no, I'm so going to miss doing that again…oh wait we've never done it before at all." Shelby rolled her eyes. "Just give me a few more moments to think and then I'll give you all the attention your attention starved mind wants." Shelby promised going back to trying to force herself to remember stuff.

"Fuck you." Juliette got up and stormed off, tripping over a few upturned roots and getting smacked by some branches which defiantly damaged her dramatic effect but she didn't let it stop her.

Shelby knew she should go after her but honestly with Juliette, she could be a gone three hours and only manage to get five feet away. The forest was quiet so at least Shelby would be able to hear her scream when she no doubts fall.

"Let's try this again now that I can think. I remember being at the bar. I remember getting the money. I remember banging into the asshole guy who tried to drug Juliette. I think we walked to the motel from the bar…did I watch Buffy…I finally get to see Buffy again and those assholes drug me so I can't remember. Fucking douchbags." She was interrupted by Juliette screaming. She got up off the grounded and started heading towards the scream. "You better not have fallen in another fucking sink hole. I can't handle any more of your imaginary dead friends." Shelby rolled her eyes and kept walking, actually avoiding the branches and roots. She ended up finding Juliette, foot stuck in a rabbit hole of all places.

"I fell…"

"Well now that I know that you didn't do a poor imitation of Alice I feel better." Shelby crouched down so she was more even level with Juliette. "Why haven't you pulled your leg back? Does Bugs have it?"

"It's stuck, I can't get it out." Juliette said as if that was the most obvious reason. "I only do this for fun in the spring." Shelby did feel like that comment was too much like something she would say and did feel like she was a bad influence on her girlfriend who still referred to having sex as do the sex. Shelby made sure she had a firm but not too hard grip on Juliette's leg before she attempted to pull it out.

"Ow, ow, ow stop! That really hurts. Stop!" Juliette started yelling as soon as Shelby attempted to move her.

"What the hell did you get your leg caught on? Can you not go in the woods alone without something happening to you?" Juliette leg go on her leg and started debating if she should reach her arm in the hole and try to detangle her leg that way.

"Reach in and set it free." Juliette decided was the best plan of action. If it was her hand she wouldn't be quick with that idea.

"Not yet. Your legs are longer than my arms. How far down is your leg caught?" Juliette rolled her eyes at the words and gestured with her hand and the stuck leg where she felt the snag, this of course meant her reaching into the whole with her hand. "On the other leg." Juliette showed her again on the other leg and it just below her knee so Shelby might be able to reach it. "So when you reached down, you could feel the snag?"

"No."

"So it's farther down than that?"

"Maybe."

"I'll try it, but if I can't get it I'm going to have to leave you here alone and get an axe from in town and hope I stop before I get to your leg." Shelby was planning on only going through across the tree not down so she could try and see what she was doing when she attempts again to remove Juliette's leg, but it was still fun to get Juliette on the go.

"No axe."

"I won't chop off your leg promise."

"No axe. And you are not leaving me here alone."

"Jules, if I can't get your leg free we have no other choice."

"Find some other way." Juliette said determinedly.

"Fine, pray this works." Shelby was lying down on the dirty ground with her arm reaching into the rabbit hole trying to stay as lose to Juliette's leg as she could since every time she touched it Juliette started squirming because 'it tickled'.

After a lot of reaching and grasping and even grabbing a stick to see if that helped (it didn't) Shelby was finally able to get Juliette's leg mostly free of the snag so with a little force, she was going to have to suck it up, it would be free.

"Why are you acting weird?" Juliette asked as Shelby double checked to make sure she got all off that she could.

"Not acting weird."

"You are, ever since you woke up this morning. Is it because of what happened last night?"

"What happened last night Juliette?" Shelby asked wanting to hear it from her first. Juliette held her breath, than created a long pause, opening and closing her mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say.

"We were raped. Three men broke into our motel room and they raped us." Shelby stared dumbfounded at Juliette. She knew the whole fucking time. "They drugged you but I was already out cold or so they thought so they didn't drug me…that's why I remember. The other parts are a bit hazy but I think that's just because I was drunk." Juliette shrugged and pulled her leg out of the rabbit hole. "Come on, let's go back in town, we'll call Peter and go back."


	3. Life Was Great

They went to a different motel this time. Shelby was still not fully okay with the fact that Juliette knew everything that happened last night but she didn't. They were just sitting up in bed watching the end of the Buffy marathon.

"Please Juliette? Please just let me know what happened. I only have flashes and they are making me worry." Shelby asked yet again, needing to know what happened to them.

"I don't want to talk about it Shelby. I'm sorry if you want to know. I don't really know what they did to you. I passed out during it. I'm sorry." Juliette knew what they did to Shelby. She couldn't blink without seeing it. She thought they were going to die, she wished during that she was. She couldn't do that to Shelby. Shelby needed her though, so she was going to be the strong one for once. She was going to protect Shelby.

"Talking about it helps. That's what you say right? After I have a nightmare about my step-father. So come on Juliette, it's time to talk it out." Shelby wasn't having Juliette suffer alone.

"Shelby I honestly don't know what they did to you okay. I just think it'll be best we both just try to move on."

"But I don't want you to be the only who knows what happened."

"Shelby I'm not talking about it okay. I don't want to talk about what happened with me and I don't know what they did to you." Juliette was very adamant about this.

"Fine. If that's what you want." Shelby rolled her eyes getting tired of all this. "Can you just answer me one thing?"

"What?"

"They didn't cut you right? With the knife? For whatever reason they had it to your throat…you're okay? Like you're not in risk of dying?"

"They only took out the knife to get you to stop struggling, you did a number to the guy who trying to restrain you. You were trying to protect me Shelby. But there was nothing you could do. There was nothing either of us could do…" Juliette didn't know what she was going to do.

"It's my fault they did that to you…" Shelby was getting more and more frustrated with the situation.

"I'm tired. Why don't we have a nap and decided if we're going to go back to Horizon later okay?" Juliette was taking care of Shelby this time. It was rare but she had done it before.

"Yeah sure, let's do that." Shelby shrugged at a loss of what to do. She wanted a knife or some sort of weapon just encase they found them again but she couldn't get it. She wrapped her arms around Juliette waiting for her to fall asleep. Once she did Shelby kissed her forehead and whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry you have to remember all of this."

"None of it is your fault Shelby. The only people to blame are the men who did this to us." Juliette mumbled wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck. "It's okay now. All better."

…

Juliette was playing with Shelby's hair. She was ready to go back. Shelby was still thinking it over.

"They're going to separate us."

"I know."

"They'll make sure we can't talk to each other again."

"I know Shelby."

"Why do you want to go back?"

"I don't want to but we need to. We're not better. We might never be better without going back."

"Fine…we'll go back." Shelby sighed. "Go call Peter."

Juliette got up and went to the phone on the other side of the room. She picked up the receiver and paused. "I don't know the phone number…do you?"

"No."

"Crap."

"Just call the operator."

"Right, call the operator…"

"Press zero Princess."

"I knew that." Juliette rolled her eyes hitting zero and making the call.

Shelby was getting a quick shower while she still had the chance. She would've loved for Juliette to join her but she knew that wasn't going to happen unless Juliette was very drunk and she didn't want that to happen any time soon.

When she came back out Juliette told her that Peter would be there in an hour or so.

"Not too late to change your mind." Shelby tried again.

"We need to get better. This is a way for us to get better. I know you think they'll separate us but it won't be too bad. They can't keep us apart forever Shelby."

"I know. I'll go wherever you are." Shelby pulled Juliette down with her on the bed. "One last hour to maybe kiss or even cuddle for who knows how long."

"Sorry, not really in the mood right now. I'll find a way to sneak into your bed. Promise." Juliette kissed Shelby's cheek. "Maybe you won't get so worked up if you don't have to see me in my 'skimpy' shorts and tank tops." Juliette was getting tired of the complaining from Shelby for her sleepwear.

"_How can you expect me to sleep after seeing you in that?" Shelby complained watching Juliette make her way back from the bathroom in a tight tank top and a pair of booty shorts._

"_It's too warm to wear something else." Juliette rolled her eyes at the blonde, taking off all but the thin top sheet on the bed. _

"_You and those outfits will be the death of me. I just know it." Shelby pulled the sheets back on her own bed glad that Kat was gone on some senior hike and Daisy was still in the bathroom. "You know, Daisy won't bitch at us if we sleep together tonight."_

"_I know but it's too hot to have you on top of me tonight." _

"_Well you can be on top of me tonight instead if you want." Shelby winked._

"_In your dreams." _

"_Always." Shelby was content with just a kiss goodnight instead._

"_You two better be done having sex." Daisy called out as she exited the bathroom. _

"_Shelby wishes she was getting laid." Juliette and Daisy always teamed up on Shelby to mock her. _

"_I wish my girlfriend wasn't a tease." _

"Good. It'll suck if I don't get you to sleep with at least for a few hours." They spent the rest of the hour waiting for Peter, lying on the motel bed just enjoying spending the last moments they would have with each other.

When Sophie finally came she was pissed they expected Peter but she apparently thought she could handle it better than Peter, That was to be expected and she never said a non-lecturing word about how disappointed she is and how she expected better from them. She blamed Shelby and Shelby took the blame. She never let Juliette actually speak up. They got bitched out more when they were sitting in Peter's office.

"You do know that it is going to be a very long time until you're even in the same room together right?" Peter asked the pair. They nodded. "I hope it was worth it." Shelby didn't pay attention to anything Peter said. "We're going to start with three months separation…no talking to each other at all. Shelby, you're going to leave the Cliffhangers."

"Why does Shelby have to leave?" Juliette knew that the only two people that Shelby actually got along with was Daisy and herself. She could change groups easily. Not like she had any friends besides Shelby and even then they weren't friends they just kind of maybe loved each other. Daisy was like her friend because she was her girlfriend's friend.

"It was Shelby's idea that's why." Peter stood up. "Juliette go to class. Shelby go pack your things."

"It was my idea! It wasn't hers! I went to her I said I was going to run away." Juliette was not letting Shelby get punished for her actions.

"Juliette, we both know that isn't you. Now go to class."

…

It was two months later and they had attempted to meet up only to be caught. Shelby heard about how sick Juliette was lately, she tried going to Peter and begging him to let her see Juliette. They hadn't told anyone what happened. Shelby would have only told Daisy and Juliette anyways but she never saw them anymore, apparently no contact with Juliette meant no contact with any of the other members of their group.

She got some info from the grape vine which was how she knew Juliette was throwing up again. Only she needed to know if it was her eating disorder or something much worse. It wasn't that hard to ask a teenage girl if she's had her period lately…okay yes it was but still. Damn it Shelby didn't want to tell anyone about the rape, not if Juliette didn't.

Finally Shelby made up her mind and went to Sophie. Yes Juliette would be pissed, but if this was what it took to make sure Juliette was okay then she would do it. So she explained what happened to Sophie. Now she was heading to her old dorm to find Juliette and hold her and make it all better.

"Shelby? What are you doing? It's the middle of the day how are you planning on sneaking in?" Daisy stopped Shelby on the way, she didn't want to see Shelby get kicked out. The only thing that made Juliette half bearable now with the knowledge that sometime in the future the punishment would be over and she could go back to pretending to be asleep while Shelby did whatever the fuck she did when she would make Juliette giggle and moan.

"I heard how sick Juliette is lately and I talked Sophie into letting me see her, if nothing else then to see if she just needs me…like I need her." Daisy just seemed to nod in agreement.

"She was still in the bathroom last time I checked."

"Thanks Daisy." Shelby rushed off. "Jules? Jules baby what's going on?"

"Shelby?" Juliette was hunched over the toilet looking tired and ragged.

"Yeah it's me. I heard what was going on. Are you okay?"

"No…no it's not okay…"

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"I'm late…."

"You mean like….**late **late?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No." Juliette was getting sick again and Shelby started to rub her back.

"We'll handle this however you want to. I mean we can't explain how this happened without talking about the…**incident** so we'll just have to deal with that. Unless you want to take off into town again and visit the abortion clinic." Shelby wasn't sure what Juliette would want to do but she wanted to let her know that she was there.

"We're going to have to tell someone." Juliette decided.

"Alright. I'll be with you the whole time okay."

…

Peter was leaning on his desk processing the information he was given. Not only did two of his students run off but they also got raped while they were still in his custody. Now Juliette was pregnant and Peter had a feeling that the school might got shut down due to this. Her mother seemed like the type who would want to take everything from him.

"Have you decided what you wanted to do with the baby?" Peter asked a very nervous, scared and sick looking Juliette.

"I can't abort it." Juliette knew that much.

"Alright, that's a start." Peter was impressed.

"But I don't want to be a single mom. I hated that assignment….I can't live on 20 thousand a year. I can't. My car is worth more than that I can't even drive yet."

"You're not going to be a single mom Jules." Shelby was fine with being a teen mom.

Peter sighed he knew this was a hard spot. Yes Juliette and Shelby were supposed to still be punished but the only thing that seemed to keep Juliette somewhat calm was Shelby. "Until we know what to do and inform your mother Juliette, Shelby you can go back to the Cliffhangers."

The following week was the most intense. Juliette's mother came and she was pissed. She demanded the situation be 'fixed' and if it wouldn't be the talk of the town and so shameful she would take her pregnant daughter back with her.

Juliette of course refused to go with her mother and refused to even discuss 'getting rid of the parasite'. She ended up calling her father, the first time since she was enrolled in Horizon, she tried to call before but his number was out of service, well the number her mother told her was her father's. She just called his airline, praying he didn't sell it. She calmly explained what was going on, Shelby next to her holding her hand for support. He apparently was never informed that she had an eating disorder, if he was he would've made sure she moved in with him but her bitch of a mother was telling him that she didn't want to talk to him or anything.

Now they were discussing it. He wanted Juliette, if she was okay with it, to leave Horizon and move in with him. He could change his shifts so that he wouldn't be flying outside the US and be there for when she finished school and on weekends. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted to take care of his daughter and make sure she got better. Juliette didn't know if she should stay. She wanted Shelby with her, Shelby was so great dealing with the pregnancy. Promising that Juliette wouldn't in this alone.

_Juliette was throwing up again. It took all of four seconds for Shelby to hold back her hair and start rubbing her back. She was best with the morning sickness which was a lying title. She did the best with the cramps, she was willing to steal a car and get her anything she wanted. When they were lying in bed and her back was sore Shelby always gave her one of the best back rubs. _

"_We can do this. If you want to do it, you're not doing it alone. It will not be the egg project all over again, you will not be living on 20K a year. I promise I will make sure that doesn't happen. I'll work three jobs. I work five. I don't care. But you are not alone. You will not be alone." Shelby was determined to be in it with Juliette. _

"_Still okay if I decided not to keep it?"_

"_Of course. Whatever you want I am more than okay with." _

That's why Juliette needed to ask her girlfriend if she thought they should leave Horizon and move in with her father.

"Do you think you're better?" Juliette asked Shelby.

"No. But I think I'll get worse if I don't have you. I'll be worrying every second of every day. Do you think you're better?"

"No but I think moving in with my dad with help. He was always amazing. He never got mad at me if I forgot something, like homework or if I did bad on a test."

"I think you should go and live with him Jules. It'll be great."

"I want to be with you though. I'll ask Dad if you can move in too." Juliette liked that idea. "But I'm staying here. You need to get better Shelby."

"You won't get better here. I doubt they'll let you keep a baby here either. I mean that might be a trigger for some people. You know like Max. She did have a still born which is why she's here."

"Oh god what if I have a stillborn?"

"We'll deal with it if it happens Jules. Come on focus, one thing at a time. Ask your dad. I'll get better if I have you with me to get better for."

"Alright I'll ask him. I'm sure he'll say yes."

…

Giving birth was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She read all the books, watched the videos, heard all the stories Shelby would read to her from other women. None of them warned about half the stuff she went through.

She was however warned about the fact that most women also poop while giving birth and she made sure that would not be her. Her baby was not being born in filth. The father was a monster and it's first view of the world would not be filth.

Shelby was worried about her breaking something during the pushing of the birth. This was only confirmed when a nurse commented how 'She looks like this baby could just snap her in half.' It didn't matter if Juliette was considered at a healthy weight now (most of it was probably the baby itself) but they didn't foresee any issues with the birth.

Juliette couldn't believe that insanely intense pain had nothing to do with 'any issues'. It didn't help that between contractions Shelby was trying to discuss if they were going to keep the baby or not. As much as Juliette kept putting it off she wished she knew now what she wanted to do.

"It's time to push now." The doctor said getting in position.

What seemed like an eternity and a possible broken hand later Juliette was holding her baby girl in her arms.

…

Juliette was use to getting up in the middle of the night. Her dad and Shelby would get up since they all had baby monitors in their rooms, Shelby and Juliette not allowed to sleep in the same room, and whoever was in the nursery first would just send the other two back to bed.

Shelby would watch baby Shelly (Juliette named the baby after her and Shelby was determined to be worthy of the honor) while Juliette went to therapy and Juliette would watch her when Shelby went to therapy. Thankfully their new school had a daycare and it was great for both of them.

Life was great.


End file.
